Freedom
by Crawling Elf a.k.a. ZIM
Summary: Two strangers alone, things happen. Kurt


AUTHOR: Crawling Elf. FEEDBACK: csi_elf@hotmail.com FANDOM: X-Men/X2 movie.  
  
PAIRING: Kurt/Jean.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and well you know everything but the story belongs to really powerful people that eventually will hunt us all down.  
  
WARNING: Some sexual content.  
  
RATING: R DISTRIBUTION: Ask first please. SUMMARY: Two strangers alone, things happen.  
  
NOTES: AU. After X2. In the end Jean save them but didn't sacrifice herself. Thanks to Shen Long for doing the beta.  
  
FREEDOM  
  
Stepping out of the shower, wrapped in a yellow towel, Jean Grey listened carefully to the sounds of silence. She really needed this getaway from everybody, and their annual trip before the holidays seemed like a good chance to take a break, it was only for the weekend, but that would have to be enough.  
  
For Jean, to be left alone for the first time in months, was a relief. Everyone was so nice to her that it was making her sick; she'd almost died to save them, but their attitude towards her was just annoying, after all she was no porcelain doll.  
  
It was hard for her to convince Scott to leave her for the weekend; a family visit she'd told him, even when she had no intention of doing so.  
  
"Scott" she said to herself. From the beginning it seemed logical to be with him, after all, he would do anything for her, her white knight, so loyal and caring; but then Logan came around. Flirting with him was fun and exciting, after they kissed, she couldn't help but wonder about all the things she was missing by being locked in a relationship. Not that it wasn't a good one, but then she thought that maybe that was just Logan's effect on people, make them wonder what if?  
  
Freedom...that was the word, the feeling she'd got briefly on Alkali Lake, a pure and intense flame of freedom; for a second she knew she'd die but she didn't care, somehow everything made sense, everything was alright, and all the possible emotions she could ever experience were overloading her at once, like being ripped on slashes of fire and not being burned, something impossible to understand, the ultimate rush.  
  
But she didn't die, Nightcrawler saved her. He took the incandescent figure from the water whirlwind and took her away before there was nothing left.  
  
But the memory of those feelings didn't go away; being a god is something you're hardly likely to forget. She was capable of everything, and yet, everyday since, she'd felt trapped. And for the first time in those months she wanted to do something about it.  
  
Do something different, risky, even as an adventurer she had always done things the safest way, but she was not that woman anymore and had no intentions of going back.  
  
Outside, the snow was falling, but the mansion was warm and comfortable. She opened the door and was surrounded by silence, the large, lonely mansion gave her an idea, maybe it was not the most daredevil thing to do, but it was a step forward; she dropped the towel.  
  
Walking around naked was something she'd never pictured herself doing. She saw it on a sit-com once and today seem like the perfect opportunity to try it out.  
  
Nightcrawler was in the danger room, practicing; not a sophisticated fight against killing giant robots or claustrophobic escapees from military facilities, just an average acrobatic routine.  
  
He'd decided to stay even when Storm almost convinced him to go, a ski trip was just not his thing, not only the idea of the intense cold, which he hated, but being so vulnerable, a blue mutant wandering in the mountains would have been really bad publicity in such a tense moment; despite Xavier's efforts, the mutant hate was increasing.  
  
Kurt decided to play safe, and stay. All the kids and teachers had left the previous evening to get to the cabins before nightfall and he knew Jean had left the night before to go to her parent's house; he had the mansion to himself. He couldn't believe it, the circus was small compared to this place and even when old churches had a lovely quality and gave him a sense of belonging, he couldn't deny that the place was impressive.  
  
He hadn't been living there that long, he was still getting use to it and even when all the inhabitants were also mutants, they still freaked out every time he used his power; but now and taking advantage of being alone, he just teleported at will, he didn't even bother to open doors, he'd just will himself to the next hallway with a smile on his face every time he did it, loving every second of freedom.  
  
Transporting, completely careless, making his encounter with Jean even more shocking. Suddenly they were in front of each other. His mind froze up in a second at the sight in front of him, she was beautiful.  
  
"I'm sorry," his words came as a whisper.  
  
"No harm done," she said and took the towel from Nightcrawler's shoulder. While she wrapped it around herself, he turned shyly and Jean could see a red glow through his blue cheeks.  
  
"I didn't mean to..." he started, but was interrupted by Jean's fingers on his lips.  
  
"Ssshhhh, what's the point of a show if there's no audience?"  
  
He tried to speak, but he couldn't.  
  
"You're so cute!" she said.  
  
That statement only made him blush more.  
  
There was something different about her, besides the fact that she was speaking to him; in the past months she'd hardly directed a word at him.  
  
It was more an impulse than anything else that caused her speak to him like that. Maybe it was his shy attitude that made her keep going with that joke, or just the fact that he didn't seem to notice that she was kidding.  
  
She put her hand on his bare chest and wandered freely around his pectorals. His skin was smooth and she sensed some electricity at the touch, slowly she recognized that she was actually enjoying it.  
  
"Besides, I never got to thank you properly for rescuing me," she said teasingly.  
  
Kurt couldn't believe what she was suggesting; He thought he'd misunderstood her, but Jean's tempting eyes and seductive voice proved him wrong.  
  
It was then that he realized the look on her face; the one she used to have when she flirted with Wolverine, an activity that he found amusing, especially when Scott was around. Going against every voice in his head that was shouting get out! he decided to play along. This could be fun, he thought.  
  
He took her wrists firmly with his hands and led them around his flesh, making sure that she touched every spot, every scar, everywhere. He thought of a few words to tell her, but none of them were in English so he decided to remain quiet.  
  
She didn't know if was his amber, innocent eyes, or his devilish smile which was a contradiction, what attracted her to him, or just because he himself was a contradiction, a religious demon. What are the chances? Soon that didn't matter at all.  
  
What started like an impulse became an urge, something purely physical, but demanding beyond reason.  
  
She got closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck, her soft skin warming his cold back.  
  
He hesitated he wasn't ready for her being so forward.  
  
For a moment Kurt's reluctance made her regret her words. Maybe her new ideas of freedom and attempts of seduction were out of line.  
  
But his tangible, physical reaction to her presence encouraged her to go on.  
  
She held him tight, sending his doubts away. There was no question of what she wanted, and yet he was full of questions.  
  
But he didn't say a word.  
  
She laid her head on his left shoulder and whispered softly in his ear.  
  
She said words that he barely knew and described things that he hardly imagined.  
  
His body responded almost immediately to both her touch and her words. If he had any will against proceeding left, it was now gone.  
  
In that moment he realized he had unleashed something long hidden that begged to be free, not only in her, but also within himself.  
  
Moments ago he was freezing, but now his blood was running freely through his veins, boiling inside, warming every inch of his body. She felt this as well, it made her skin tingle.  
  
Jean's fingers found themselves touching curiously at his scars, while strong hands discovered the path from her shoulders to her lower back.  
  
She fell on her back driven by his touch upon her. Too late she realized they'd end up on the floor, but before she could concentrate on holding them in the air, she found herself on a soft bed and open her eyes to see him surrounded by a blue fog.  
  
Slowly she pulled back her head while small kisses were painted on her neck.  
  
He stopped kissing her to stare at her face, so close that he could smell her minty breath.  
  
An insecure look was written all over his face, even when his body was screaming for more. He knew he should stop.  
  
He couldn't speak, he was still breathless. And deep down he didn't know what to say.  
  
A similar thought crossed Jean's mind, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea; she came up with a punchline, an apology, a threat, in the end a million thoughts of what to tell him, a million excuses to stop, but she still had a better reason to carry on... because she wanted to.  
  
Her mouth was open but no words came out from it, she couldn't make up her mind what to say.  
  
She took a deep breath and tried again but her lips were closed by his mouth in a soft and long kiss.  
  
He wasn't ready to hear the word stop coming from her. No words had been necessary to build this moment it would only take one word to destroy it.  
  
Kurt's lips were different, she noticed, rougher than Scott's but softer than Logan's.  
  
It was his first kiss, she didn't know that and he wanted to make it last. Finally he pulled back but Jean wouldn't separate her lips from his and with her hand she held him into the kiss.  
  
When Jean's tongue made its way into his mouth, he knew she wouldn't say stop.  
  
He wasn't sure of what to do next, rely on his instinct seemed like the only logical way, fortunately for him, she was leading the action.  
  
She helped him to get out of his sweat pants and boxers.  
  
Her smooth, white skin created a contrasting view to his blue limbs.  
  
He didn't even noticed when his clothes were ripped off; all this was new to him in every way, each touch, image, and sensation, completely exciting and he wanted to know it all.  
  
She didn't need to be a mind reader to realize that, and she was willing to teach him all.  
  
She felt touched like it was her first time, new sensations raised from the fascinating feeling that he drew from her, for some reason the caring touch made her feel unique.  
  
He kissed her all over, he didn't want to miss any spot, her softness made him to want to hold her, but his instincts were a little more savage.  
  
Not even he knew when her flesh was ripped and his lips were soaked in blood.  
  
She let a small cry escape when his fangs perforated her tight skin, but instead of pain it was pleasure. She found it exciting.  
  
The intoxicating smell of blood released her from any inhibition, she kissed him and licked the blood from his lips, she was enjoying it; so he decided that no apology was necessary.  
  
When Jean drew him inside of her, it was obvious that foreplay was over.  
  
A long and strong thrust saw him inside of her, the sensitive skin of both of them exploring new territories; for her a new limit to the word full, for him his first encounter with lust.  
  
She was making noises that she didn't know she could and he marveled at every one of them.  
  
A feeling long forgotten hit her all of sudden, the ecstasy, all her senses dealing with the euphoria of being finally satisfied.  
  
And he wasn't that far behind her, the bliss of release coming a moment later; pouring inside of her while he shouted a word that she didn't understand.  
  
He fell, exhausted beside her, took her in his arms in a sweet embrace.  
  
She looked at him, he seem so peaceful. He stared back at her; his mind was working through ideas of what to tell her. She read that in his face, but before he could do anything, she kissed him again. There were still many things to teach him, and she was sure he would like to learn. 


End file.
